Stay Here
by xObscuraLuna
Summary: Irina is having a bad day. What'll make it worse? Bad childhood memories! But there's one person who can help with that. A little bit of Irisuma fluff. One-shot! [2018 update: Hey fellas I know it's been two years and this is a completed story but I was looking back on it and wanted to die because of the cringe and grammatical errors so here are updates no one will notice lmao]


**Holo, is it me you're looking for? Probably not. So I got this idea for a one-shot, and because there isn't enough Karasuma x Irina out there, I said what the fuck, why not just make one? I know, genius. But anyway, hope ya like it!**

...

 **Stay Here**

Irina sat grumbling in the teacher's workroom, waiting for Karasuma to return from teaching class so she could rant about her day. First her car breaks down while driving, thus forcing her to walk the rest of the way, which wouldn't have been quite as bad if she hadn't been followed by a group of men constantly trying to get her attention. When she finally shook them off (only after almost half an hour of being slowed down by them and their pathetic flirting), the sleeve of her jacket got torn on a loose tree branch while making her trek up the mountain. Only as she reached the top did she realize she completely forgot to bring the students' graded tests. And worst of all, she felt like shit. A cold had been plaguing her for about a week now, but she had paid no mind to it, assuming she would be fine in a day or two, but it only seemed to be getting worse. It was like the whole universe was against her.

A series of continuous coughing fits rattled her frame until her throat felt raw and dry. She sighed inwardly and rested her head on the table, but groaned and clutched her forehead when a headache seemed to begin taking over. _"Dammit, I really should have brought some medicine,"_ She grimaced at her own stupidity and hit her head on the table multiple times, which probably wasn't helping with her quickly escalating headache. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Irina suddenly heard the doors to the workroom open and looked up to find Karasuma staring down at her confusedly.

"Irina... why are you hitting your head on the table?"

Irina looked back at him, trying to think of something to say. She wasn't going to tell him she was sick. She didn't want him to think she was weak.

So she forced a little laugh. "No reason." She quickly tried to change the topic. "Why are you back already? Your class isn't over yet."

"I sent the students in early. A storm is supposed to hit soon, I didn't want them to be training in it."

Karasuma thought he saw a quick flash of fear in her eyes when he mentioned a storm. Maybe he was just imagining it, though. He ignored it and sat across the table, opening his laptop and beginning his work. He worked for a few minutes until he heard Irina sneeze and launch into another coughing fit. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Irina replied, a little too defensively. Karasuma eyed her suspiciously but resumed his work. It wasn't long before the coughing continued, though, her body shaking from the force.

Karasuma sighed, closed his laptop, and stood up.

"Irina."

He walked towards her and peered down, arms crossed over his chest. Irina tried to get up and move away, only to have her vision blur, shaking, and almost falling to the ground, had Karasuma not caught her before she could.

He gently placed a hand on her forehead. Irina shuddered at the contact.

"You're burning up," he stated. "How do you feel?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

She tried to pull away, but Karasuma tightened his grip on her.

"Judging by what just happened, I'd say you're anything but fine."

Irina dropped her gaze to the ground, not saying anything.

Karasuma sighed again, leading her over and sitting her down in the chair next to his.

"Say something next time. Your health is important. If you're sick, you won't be able to contribute."

Irina only nodded, still refusing to say anything. Karasuma removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She paused for a moment before wrapping the jacket around herself and closing her eyes. Karasuma returned to his work.

After a few minutes of silence, a torrential downpour began. There was a low rumble in the distance, and Irina clutched at the jacket.

Ten minutes passed, with the rain showing no signs of letting up anytime soon, and the occasional rumble from outside. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning.

Irina let out small cry and clasped her hands over her ears, shaking violently. Startled, Karasuma turned towards her.

"Irina?!"

She only shook her head back and forth, tears forming in her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly and glanced up at Karasuma as he read her face.

True, pure terror.

Karasuma immediately gathered her up in his arms, holding her close. He could practically feel the fear radiating off of her. Her shaking continued, tears streaming down her face.

He wasn't quite sure how to deal with this. It wasn't like her at all. She was an assassin; she had never before displayed any kind of emotion related to fear. He certainly hadn't expected it to be triggered by a thunderstorm of all things.

"Irina, it's okay. It's just a thunderstorm, there's nothing to be afraid of."

She only shook her head back and forth, only managing to squeeze out a few words.

"No, no, no... not okay, it's not okay. Make it stop..." She grabbed desperately at him, as if trying to make sure he wouldn't disappear.

Not knowing what else to do, he stayed there with her wrapped in his arms for the next half hour until the storm began to die down, along with Irina's incessant breakdown.

"Mind telling me what got you so worked up?" Karasuma asked cautiously.

Irina sat there silently for a few seconds before beginning to speak timidly.

"When I was little, there was a big storm one day. And... my brother died in it, protecting me and my parents."

She stared at the ground and continued. "When it was finally over, we looked outside. My hometown was completely destroyed. Everything ripped to shreds. All I had left were my parents; my brother gone with the storm. I felt lucky to have at least some of my family with me. I promised to protect them like my brother had. And a few years later... well, you know how that worked out."

Karasuma stared at her after her explanation. He never knew she had a brother, she'd never mentioned anything. Which made sense, considering how the storm probably scarred her for life.

"I'm too afraid of something like that happening again. I tried burying the feelings when I was trained to be an assassin but it would haunt me every night. I couldn't forget. Pathetic, isn't it...?" She sneered at herself in disgust. "But I was never able to let it go. Especially now. I'm scared of losing anyone else. The students, and..." she shyly buried her face in Karasuma's chest. "...you."

Karasuma's expression softened at her words. He held her close to him as a new realization dawned upon him. He cared about her. More than he'd ever known. At first he considered her an annoying nuisance, but he gradually began to care more, just a little bit at a time. Perhaps he even loved her at this point.

"You have no reason to worry about that. Also, you have a cold. You should be resting," he said irritably.

Karasuma guided her to a spot up against the wall and had her sit down with his jacket still draped over her.

"Not the most luxurious, but it'll have to do. Now sleep."

He started to get up to exit the room.

Irina quickly grabbed at his sleeve. "Wait... I don't want you to go..." She said drowsily.

Karasuma glanced at the clock. He still had an hour before class was dismissed. Sighing in resignation, he sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Fine. Just rest now."

With that, Irina nodded off in only a few minutes.

Karasuma sat for a while, observing her sleeping figure. She was tough on the outside, but inside, she was fragile; permanently affected by her past.

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay. I'll stay here."

...

 **And there you have it! Just a little bit of much needed (in my opinion at least) Karasuma x Irina fluff. Some bits are probably a bit OOC; I'm still not great at this whole writing thing. And yes, I'm aware, Irina doesn't have a brother, but... plot? Sure. Anyway, hope you somewhat enjoyed this! :D**

 **[Update 2018: God why was I so fucki two years ago whY DID NO ONE EVER TELL ME ABOUT THIS I'm going to kill myself]**

 **~obscuraluna**


End file.
